Acidic Lipstick
by FreelySheRoams
Summary: The love of your life has married another man, yet on her wedding night, it's you she's kissing. (A Mini Fic) Warning: Strong Sexual Situations & Coarse Language.
1. Prologue

**Please read authors note! =)**

 **A/N I do not own Criminal Minds. This was supposed to be a simple one-shot to a song, but my Muse has other plans. The song is** _ **Wasp**_ **by** _ **Motionless in White**_. **I know it might not be everyone's cup of tea (it's also a little long), but please give the song a chance, and listen to it before you read because it really sets the mood for this story. I promise it will be worth it! And don't worry my other stories will be updated soon, I just had to get this out of my head.**

 **Warning: Strong Sexual Situations & Coarse Language  
**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Acidic Lipstick**

Beginning:

A bolt of lightning split the night sky, reverberating with a thunderous clap – drenching their hideaway in torrential rain; diamond ring catching rays of the flashing neon lights – glimmering against her hand that clutched the sheet, smashing her head into the pillow; a strangled scream escaping her tainted ruby lips.

"Please," she gritted out; begging – clenching her internal walls, faltering his rhythm.

Growling with territorial pride; grasping blonde locks of hair – knowing how much he loved those longs curls; his favorite color against her alabaster skin was emerald as it brought out the flecks of gold in those dazzling hazel eyes – slowing his thrusts, yanking on her now shoulder length hair; glaring at the dark green highlight she had knowingly put in the day before.

Challenging him; even as he regrettably walked her down the aisle…because that's what friends do.

Though friends, with devotion for each other as deep as the river flowing through Egypt and as vast as the galaxy is effortlessly timeless – don't do _this_ – this carnal desperation, so animalistic in nature; fighting for their survival – stitching their fractured hearts back together; one shredded, bleeding piece at a time. It was...

Fucking.

In a cheap hotel room.

After she said _'I do'_ , to another man.

For Penelope Garcia…was now – Mrs. Kevin Lynch.

The sore muscle inside his chest constricted, propelling his hips to slam harder into her – ignoring her sharp cry as she writhed against him.

"Fu-uck…Hot Stu-," releasing her hair to slap her ass – stinging the palm of his hand; leaving a red print on her pale skin. Satisfied with her smothered whimper as she panted beneath him; grunting and moaning – sending shock waves to his throbbing dick.

Derek, wasn't in the mood for endearing nicknames that held years of broken promises – because right now, in this moment – having kissed, tasted, and sheathed himself deep within her, only to discover a glimpse of heaven…he was fully aware that he was going to lose it all.

So no, they didn't have time for slow and sweet; to be Good Ol' Garcia and Morgan – not when he had something to prove; needing to remind her what she had thrown away – ruining their future, by giving it away to someone else.

The tulle and lace of Penelope's ivory gown remained bunched around her waist, grazing over his bare thighs – slick heat enveloping him, as he rocked into her from behind – fingers digging half-moons into the soft flesh of her hips, commanding her body for his pleasure.

Quivering legs, spreading just a little wider; gripping the brass rods of the headboard as she pushed back against him.

"I'm so…fucking…close…" she groaned – dirty words eliciting a smirk from his lips; he had always known she would be a little vixen with a sailor mouth in bed, their phone conversations had proven that.

Catching sight of her hand; his eyes narrowing at the cheap, puny rock as she let go of the headboard to slip between her legs.

 _Oh, nu-uh Princess…you're gonna cum, when I want you to._ He thought to himself as he pulled completely out of her; arching an amused brow when she whipped her head around, glaring at him.

Tugging on the heavy material of her gown – not giving two-shits he broke the zipper that was snug over the swell of her ass even as she cried in protest; peeling it away from her and flinging it across the room where it landed unceremoniously by the bathroom door. Nostrils flaring as his eyes roamed her nearly bare body – growling when he felt hot liquid seep out of his pulsing member, his flared head nearly purple with longing.

Grabbing Penelope's waist he flipped her over onto her back; flashing his teeth as the heart shaped pendant sparkled and bounced in the valley of her tits – taking a deep breath; heated amber eyes perusing the Goddess before him.

Starting at the top of her head – from the halo of sun-kissed curls tangled with her crooked lavender floral coronet; flushed cheeks and bruised ruby lips, to her hickey covered neck and collarbone – a heaving chest that sat atop her smooth rounded belly, to a newly waxed sex that was perfectly framed by the lace of her white garter belt still holding up silk stockings.

 _Fuck, was she beautiful._

Working his way back up from her dainty ankles, curved calves and lush thighs, he spotted the tiny red indents from the harsh boning of her corset; marring the pale skin along her sides.

Reminding him instantly of the moment when she had stepped out of the dressing room and into the hallway, where he was waiting to escort her down the aisle; a gem that would forever be imprinted in the darkest recesses of his mind – looking every delectable inch of the angel he knew her to be.

His God given solace sent from heaven to forever haunt him on Earth.

* * *

_ _Flashback: Early Evening_ _

Wringing her hands, nibbling that plump bottom lip – she stood before him, eyes darting around the room; landing on the exit behind him.

He didn't have to be a profiler to know she was nervous, that she wasn't the confidant Baby Girl he knew her to be. Gritting his teeth, cursing the man who stood at the altar because he didn't do his fucking job and show her every day how incredible she truly was.

"Derek?" she whispered and if he hadn't been watching her so intently, he would have missed it.

"Hmm?" he had yet to find his voice, stepping closer to her.

"How do…I look?" a faint rosy hue bloomed across her cheeks. "Is it okay?"

They had already had this discussion several times throughout the last few months; the issue being that this wasn't the wedding dress she wanted – this was the only dress her dipshit of a fiancé liked. Being her Man of Honor, he had spent countless hours encouraging her to get that princess ball gown she had dreamt about since she was seven.

But no, Garcia was a people pleaser – pleasing everyone but Morgan, for the last six years.

He had listened to phone calls filled with her voice cracking; sniffling as she tried not to cry about another argument over some wedding detail she had wanted – that the couple couldn't really afford, or that Lynch had gotten annoyed with.

So, not wanting to make any more hassles, she wore the mermaid gown that cinched her waist to unbreathable proportions, hiked her tits up – flaunting the large lily white orbs, with cleavage he wanted to delve between and never resurface from…and though he had to admit she was beautiful, it wasn't a Garcia dress.

But he sure as hell wasn't going to make her cry before he took her hand and walked her down the pink petal rug to the man she had chosen. Taking his title to heart, he wrapped her into a tight embrace; closing his eyes when she molded perfectly against him – a striking contrast of soft curves and hard plains, that begged to be touched.

Breathing in the floral peach scent that was his best friend, he gently rubbed her back; taking a step away when she finally relaxed and quickly dabbed underneath her eyes. Lifting her chin; thumb tracing the skin beneath her glistening ruby lips – fingers delicately entwining into her hair, swallowing his growl when he discovered that emerald curl.

They locked eyes; amber and hazel – smoldering with such blistering intensity it would surely leave its mark. Twirling the soft green strand; biting his cheek, before forcing a smile.

"You look stunning," though he wasn't happy, in fact he was downright miserable – but Derek Morgan wasn't a liar.

She had opened those doors, and took his breath away.

"Thank you Angel Fish," she sniffled, giggling though it lacked any mirth.

The bells and chimes rang inside the chapel, followed by the piano playing the wedding march.

Penelope gasped, clutching his hand – looking once more towards the exit.

"I love you!"

He hadn't meant to spear his heart and offer it to her – yet, he had shouted it, could still hear his ears ringing with his confession; stomach churning into knots.

Standing there, watching her eyes widen; pain and hurt flashing across her face – a fresh batch of tears gathering, unable to blink them away.

"I love you too, Hot Stuff."

To be continued...


	2. I

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds. I'm so sorry for the long wait, I had to move back to school this week, so it has been a wee bit chaotic, but have no fear the updates shall be returned to normal (if they even were normal to begin with). Thanks again, for all the support, you guys are all amazing! Stick with me on this, your questions shall be answered, we just have to follow my Muse to get them!**

 **Once again, this is a short story to the song Wasp by Motionless in White. **

**Warnings: Sexual Situations & Coarse Language**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Acidic Lipstick**

Somewhere in the Middle:

 _I do._

A simple, potent utterance.

Said through a choked sob and a throaty giggle that had sent Derek's blood running south – clouding his judgement; his bruised ego disregarding the small crowd gathered inside the stuffy, dull chapel as his dick swelled to life.

Because even though he loved her perky, glorious tits and round ass, her colorful dresses and vibrant personality – it was her voice; sweet, flirty, yet husky and demanding that had kept his tattered soul off the precarious edge for years. A soothing balm that calmed his nerves – consoling him on the phone when he couldn't admit a nightmare had kept him up, or threatening his fine chocolate ass that he better return undamaged with every case that kept them away from each other.

It was his one true weakness – bringing him to his knees, sending him through the darkest depth of hell just so he could hear her speak again; needing to know that she would always be there.

But then…

 _I do._

The moment those words left her lips, he felt his heart splinter; shattering into millions of jagged pieces as his soul tore through his chest – leaving him breathless and numb.

It was a vicious betrayal that was still lingering hours later as he glared into Penelope's soft hazel eyes – wanting her to feel the blistering pain that had lodged itself into every cell of his being; but of course the thief who had stolen his heart and stripped him of any sense, spread her legs and called his name.

"Derek?" confused and still trusting; a whisper over the pouring rain.

And he knew right then, as he always did, that he would never hurt her.

He would rather kill himself first.

Calloused fingers grazed harshly over silk stockings; grabbing her legs – pulling her ass over the edge of the bed. Enjoying her shocked gasp of surprise when she tried to keep balance; those round, heavy tits bouncing as her sparkling emerald nails clutched into the wrinkled duvet.

Though just because he hated seeing her upset, didn't mean she was getting off easy – and oh, how he loved to tease.

Resting those dainty, little ankles over his shoulders – amber eyes intently watching her chest rise and fall with each panting breath; pearly whites nibbling on that glossy, plump bottom lip. Reaching a hand between them, he gently rubbed his length against her slick folds; tapping her exposed swollen nerve, creating a slow taunting rhythm.

Penelope shifted on the bed, trying to ease the ache – yelping as the sharp, stinging hiss of a slap made her writhe beneath him; forcing him to tug her closer.

It wasn't until her huff of irritation turned into a needy whimper that he sunk back into her – gritting his teeth as her inner walls gripped him like a heated glove; a perfect fit.

"Ooh…fu-uck," blonde curls lay matted against her forehead; clamping her eyes shut, legs already quivering. "Please…please!"

She was desperate and needy; reduced to mumbled grunts and pitiful pleas – she was exquisitely helpless, and all for him.

A bolt of lightning struck the starless sky; dousing the room in a dazzling flash of white – striking that vile diamond once more; harshly reminding him that she was not his wife, but another man's.

For Kevin was the man she chose – the fortunate soul who got to be her husband.

But…

It was Derek's name she was moaning as he rocked his hips back into her sopping heat – leaning forward, spreading her wide; pinning her legs into the mattress as he made that point loud and clear.

"Open your eyes… _Garcia_ ," panting hot air into the crook of her neck; catching a bead of sweat with his tongue – growling at the salty peach taste that was uniquely Penelope.

Blinking a few times; staring at him through a half-lidded stupor – trying to focus, only to close them once more as her head lolled back, exposing more of that pale skin he loved to claim.

Peppering her décolletage with the faintest of butterfly kisses; latching onto her collarbone, sinking his teeth into the bony flesh until she bucked against him.

"Open..." licking the red mark. "Your…" trailing the deep valley between her tits. "Eyes…Penelope," taking the puckered nipple between his teeth; tugging until she gasped – glazed hazel eyes flying open to glare at him.

"I…can't…I need…" he hadn't a clue what she was trying to say, but he knew exactly what she needed.

Though Derek was unable to give it to her, but not because he couldn't, but because his self-preservation had kicked in – mangled heart, still bleeding; pumping the suffocating rejection through his veins, preventing him from pleasing her.

His ego wanted to prove he was the Man she should have chosen. She was his, and he was hers – always had been, always would be.

But his heart; the last remnants of his soul – needed Penelope to take that from him. Needing her to prove that she wanted this as much as his life depended on it.

Regretfully sliding out of her, releasing her legs – he quickly grabbed that cinched waist and flared hips those quirky patterned outfits had kept hidden all these years and flipped them over. Lying back in the middle of the bed; watching – waiting, as she sat with her legs spread over either of his thighs, momentarily flustered at the new position.

"Oh, I don't…this isn't…" she mumbled, peeling her eyes from his heated gaze; staring at the hideous paisley wallpaper instead.

Though the room was dark; lit only by the scanty neon lights and flashes of lightning – he could see that rosy blush fuse her cheeks and anger began to rise once more.

 _Why?_

 _Why couldn't she trust him enough to love him?_

 _What the fuck did Lynch have that he didn't?_

Trying to tamp down his arousal; forcing himself to stop this illicit act before it damaged whatever was left of their friendship – now that he was aware that she was not willing; not able to take the reins and take charge since she was obviously battling doubts of having an affair on her wedding night.

Though considering his erect dick was inches away from her heated core, it was already too late.

As another thunderous clap tore through the room, he heard it – a muffled sob and garbled words.

Looking up, spotting the silvery tear roll down her puffy cheeks as she quickly wiped it away and his protectiveness took over.

"Shh…shh, Baby Girl," he cooed, clutching her hips, drawing soothing circles on her back.

"I'm s-sorry…" she hiccuped. "He never liked this…I'm hurting you."

She wasn't making much sense and the fact that she kept shifting on top of him was forcing him to work overtime to focus.

But then it hit him, and his eyes narrowed into angry slits – realizing she was keeping her weight off of him; keeping balance on her knees.

"Stupid fuck," he gritted out, causing her eyes to widen and that luscious mouth of hers to part.

Tugging her hips down, only for her too shoot back up.

"You're not hurting me, Penelope," voice low, though calm, needing her to understand.

"I'm too heavy," sniffling, still looking away.

Though the feral growl that left his throat had her glancing at him.

"I don't care what that idiot," and Lynch was – a sniveling idiot that was gonna have his balls ripped out of his throat the next time they crossed paths. "Told you-…look at me!" he cupped her face, gently bringing her chin up, waiting until they locked eyes. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course!" she nodded, finally not fidgeting. "With all my heart."

The knife twisted just a little more; catching his breath.

"I would never lie to you, Baby," bringing his legs up, bending them – forcing her forward and onto his waist. "You're perfect, and I wouldn't change one thing about you."

"Derek," she gasped out, lips smirking just the slightest.

"Not one…" lifting her up, seeking her entrance – grinning when she lifted his length and helped guide him back into her; rocking her hips until he was fully sheathed within her. "Fucking thing."

To be continued…


	3. II

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds. I hope you all had a lovely start to your New Year! Also thank you all for the continued support, I'm not sure if people are still interested in this story, but the next and final chapter shall be up soon!**

 **Once again, this is a short story to the song Wasp by Motionless in White. **

**Warnings: Sexual Situations & Coarse Language**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Acidic Lipstick**

Almost the End:

* * *

_ _Flashback: Early Evening_ _

Swirling the last golden sip of whiskey around in the now warm glass as he sat tucked away in the far corner of the room next to the bar; eyes blazing with regretful fury as he watched the newlyweds awkwardly get through their first dance together.

Penelope was unnaturally stiff; wide grin not meeting those sullen hazel eyes as her hands laid limply wrapped around her husband's waist. Lynch on the other hand kept stumbling all over the place; obviously drunk and rattled with nerves – the clumsy idiot kept stepping on her toes and digging those paws of his all over her bare arms as he tried not to fall over.

Derek swigged his drink and nodded at the bartender, who seemed to sense the man's miserable longing for the beautiful bride across the room; giving him a sympathetic smile and a generous refill.

Keeping his weight on his elbow as he turned back to face the women that had stolen his heart, but had been careless enough to choose another man; a devilish move from a Goddess he had already signed his life too – a callous taunt that had him finishing off his third glass, as the bile churned in the pit of his gut.

Shocked gasps drew his heated attention away from the voluptuous blonde, to the wobbling Lynch as he took a few steps back; hand over his mouth, face a sickly pallor as he bolted away from her and out the doors, only for his wretched dry heaves and puke to echo into the reception hall.

Derek's lips curled in annoyance; needing to slam the glass back down on the mahogany counter before it shattered in his hand. Taking a calming breath, watching as Penelope stood frozen – shocked; face flushed with embarrassment and before her brain could even restart and tell her what to do…he was on the dance floor.

Wrapping his strong arm around her waist; easily, but firmly pressing that supple body against the hard planes of his chest – enjoying her wide eyes and startled gasp; puffing out his chest with pride when she followed his lead – one hand on his shoulder, nails digging into his crisp white button up shirt, while her other hand rested low on his back; burning a lasting print through the thin material.

Her eyes frantically darted around the room; catching the surprised faces of her guests and slowly started to peel away from him, only for his grip to tighten and eyes to narrow.

"I should…I need…to go help him," she mumbled out; though she had stopped pulling away.

Twirling her around so her back was towards the small audience that had gathered at the edge of the dance floor; his simmering gaze – daring somebody to stop them. The team stood by; understanding the moment that held more than either of the two would ever admit, and deciding to alleviate the tension that had filled the cramped reception hall, JJ kindly got the DJ – not a string quartet, Derek knew Penelope had always dreamed about, to start playing music again.

The atmosphere shifted as the beat changed and people slowly flooded the dance floor; easily forgetting about Lynch – leaving Penelope and Derek inside their own little world.

His hand rested above the curve of her ass; fingers delicately tracing a pattern as he trailed up her spine and back down – a soothing cadence that eased her mind; causing her head to lull in the crook of his neck.

Kissing the top of her head as they gently swayed back and forth – heavy heart riddled with anguish as he tried to temper the emotions brewing within, only to lean closer when she mumbled something; hot breath tickling his neck.

"Hmm?" he whispered; catching the glistening tears behind those hazel eyes.

"Thank you," revealing a toothy grin that crinkled her cute little nose.

And he felt the knife twist just a little more…then the music slowed and she stepped back, eyes glancing to the open doors across the room – nibbling her plump bottom lip as she twisted her hands away.

"I need to go check on him."

And then she was gone – leaving him with a gaping hole inside his chest; shoulders tense as he stalked back over to the bar to order an another drink, but when the bartender shook his head – cutting him off from the only medicine that allowed him to function when he was around his best friend…the only woman who he's ever loved; he felt the emotions splinter and cave beneath the weight of dejection.

Clenching his jaw, muttering a desolate 'Fuck you' under his breath before grabbing his tuxedo jacket and leaving the place that demolished what was left of his tattered soul.

Swinging the oak doors wide open, letting the crisp night air nip at his skin, and it was only as heavy rain drops pelted his tense body that he realized the storm had settled over Virginia – a taunting imitation of his own inner turmoil, as lightning struck the charcoal sky and thunder reverberated around him.

Holding his tux jacket over his head, he was just about to take his first step into the parking lot when that voice; a throaty plea – a desperate lure that commanded all of his senses, called out to him.

Taking a breath – feeling the electric energy crackle between them, which had nothing to do with the violent storm brewing outside.

Squaring his shoulders; bracing himself for the final blow that would crumble his damaged ego, only to spot Penelope a few feet behind him; shivering, teeth clattering as she hugged herself – a vulnerable entity that gnarled at every protective instinct he had.

"Go back inside Penelope," furrowed brows; masking his desire to keep her safe.

"Derek," she whimpered, taking a tentative step forward – trying to keep the blonde locks from flying around her face.

And when thunder roared over the harsh creaks of branches and the heavy downpour, and he caught that inkling of heat that bristled behind those simple, black cat eye frames – a simpering look; she had given him every day for the past five years.

So he held out his hand; grasping her cold, delicate fingers, as he covered them with his jacket and took them to his SUV.

A bolt of excitement shot through his body, as fear lingered hauntingly behind every panting breath – doing the only thing he could do; he held on for dear life.

 __ End of Flashback __

* * *

Looking up at her; consumed with the velvet vice that fluttered around his throbbing dick – fingers digging into the soft flesh of her rounded hips, as she slowly rocked forward.

She spread her legs just a little wider and his nostrils flared; breathing, trying to maintain control – though his hips betrayed his mind and shot up into her, causing her to hiss and glare down at him.

Neither wanted to submit to this carnal tug o' war that they had allowed to lay dormant for years – festering, coiling beneath the surface of every encounter, leading to deliberate caresses; a beautiful, tantalizing balance of rough gentleness that held a lilt of borrowed time and desperate abandoned.

Those manicured nails scratched softly at his hip bone, grazing over the few scattered curls that lead to his belly button, only to trail a fervid path up his abdomen; drawing intricate patterns in every solid divot of his muscles.

The whole time her lustrous hazel eyes never left his own burning obsidian's – an intimate connection, more potent than the blazing heat between their legs.

Every swivel of her hips; a clenching rise and grasping fall upon his turgid length – eliciting feminine whimpers, spurred his own wanton yearning.

His hands left their bruising grasp, only to flutter over her porcelain skin; clasping the smooth curve of her waist, until his fingers rested beneath the large swells of her breasts. Arching a brow, before holding the heavy mounds – thumbs tracing the pebbled, petal pink tips, until he pinched and rolled them firmly between his calloused fingers.

Eyes narrowed as he pushed the soft flesh together; mesmerized as that glittering heart pendant disappeared between the valley of her breasts.

Moaning; a guttural purr, that had his dick pulsing inside of her, while she undulated against him – losing that trepidation of self-consciousness, and enjoying the aching pleasure as they climbed that peak together.

His toes curled and jaw clenched, as he dropped one hand back to her waist to guide her against him – at the same moment her hand reached out, grasping his wrist that squeezed her tit…and he caught sight of that vile diamond ring; flickering beneath the neon lights that flashed through the curtains of the cheap hotel room, and he froze – instantly losing the powerful urge to seek release.

Penelope whose eyes were now clamped shut, got propelled forward; tumbling across his chest, nearly slamming her face into the brass headboard.

Lifting herself up; sensing the sudden shift inside the small room – feeling him slacken within her, catching sight of his troubled gaze as his lips snarled into a grimace and bore holes into her hand.

Suddenly the weight of the puny rock, and cheap gold band, held awareness that twisted her gut – colliding the emotions she had fought to keep buried, hoping to find comfort in the man she should have chosen…but who had never offered her hand in marriage, had never even asked her out on a date…and yet, here she was grinding on top of him, on her wedding night to Kevin – hoping the worst decision of her live, was actually just a dream.

That she would wake up soon, and everything would be back to normal…her best friend would still be her Hot Stuff and she, his Baby Girl.

But as she caught sight of his crumpled expression – eyes crinkled with tension; years of stress that had finally caught up with him, showing his age and the pain she had unknowingly inflicted.

She felt her heart split open as guilt infused her soul.

"Why?" he whispered.

Finding the last remnants of strength, mustering up a false charade of bravery; she dared to look at him.

"What?" she choked out, blinking away the sudden onslaught of tears.

"Why…," he sat up, holding her hips to him. "Did you marry _him_?"

She gasped at the anger that coiled around his words, dark gaze something he had never given her, and then her eyes narrowed as that poorly stitched wound pulsed violently behind her chest.

Pushing against him, nails digging into his flesh as she tried to get away – only to unleash her own fury.

"Why did you let me!" she shot back.

Her only response was a thunderous clap, as lightning split the night sky.

To be continued…


	4. III

**A/N I do not own Criminal Minds. Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay in updates, school started back up again, but things shall resume now that it has settled down a bit. I know that I said this was the final chapter, but I had a few more ideas spring to mind, and figured one more chapter would be the best way to end this story, which shall be out very soon! Thank you all for your wonderful support, it means the world to me!**

 **Once again, this is a short story to the song Wasp by Motionless in White. **

**Warnings: Sexual Situations & Coarse Language**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Acidic Lipstick**

A little bit closer:

Cold, splintering drops of rain, pelted his overheated body; doing little to ease the bitter regret that had embedded itself into every fiber of his being, coiling his aching heart as it thudded violently inside his chest – lungs burning; seizing as he gasped for air, trying to rush blood through his stressed muscles that were teetering on the edge of exhaustion.

It was a cruel penance; a shallow respite of the suffocating grief that had infused his shattered soul as he tried to run away from the woman who had stolen everything – exposing his vulnerability; leaving a hollow vessel of the man behind. One, who had once, prided himself on feral strength and unyielding determination – mastering the agility to avoid the encapsulating, scalding pain of love; so pure and true, capable of tilting the world on its axis and pulverizing every belief, for so long…until he had met, Garcia.

His one and only, Baby Girl.

The God Given Solace that had carried an enduring light for him these past several years – brightening those ominous, inner demons that loomed over every waking minute; haunting him with doubt and whispered insecurities. Then tonight happened; allowing him a beautiful glimpse of heaven. The sweetest innocence of euphoria – allowing him the freedom to discover – reveling in the untainted emotions that being loved fully and completely, had to offer… but now, it was gone – having disappeared so easily from his struggling grasp.

Gritting his teeth, nostrils flaring as he pulled a chilled breath through his heavy lungs and turned the familiar corner of his housing track; escaping the lagged lull of jogging to sprint instead – fueled by the thunderous booms and harsh golden streaks marring the night sky.

It was a dangerous gamble, to be out in such a treacherous storm, but even as the sturdy tree branches swayed and the distinct clatter of chimes echoed in the distance, it was no comparison to the whirlwind of emotions boiling within him.

Adjusting his soaked hoodie as he pushed through the crisp, unrelenting wind that left his body frozen to the bone; a crippling torment that did little to calm the scorching ember still gnawing inside his chest.

Wiping his face; unable to recognize the tears that had betrayed his calloused demeanor – blinking a few times, gratefully spotting his house at the end of the street. Picking up speed, surging forward, only to stumble when he realized…that it was an empty house, waiting to greet him.

Like a knife twisting viciously inside his sore, tattered soul, memories flooded his senses – a brutal taunt that stabbed him with the image of Penelope, and the last few poignant hours slammed into him like a freight train.

* * *

 __ Flashback: A few hours prior __

"Why did you let me!" her voice was biting, like a viper poised to attack, but the simmering tears bristling behind those cute frames, tempered the venom that seared his heart.

"Oh cut the crap, Pen!" sitting up, dropping her ass onto the mattress between his sprawled legs – making sure to keep his tight grip around her cinched waist. "Why…why did you walk down the aisle for _Lynch_?"

"Are you… _fucking_ kidding me!" the crude expletive was jarring, something rarely ever heard from that delectable, pouty mouth of hers.

Needing to close his eyes; furious with his body's reaction to the fiery woman on his lap – daring his eyes to search out the diamond ring that marred her hand. Her hand, which had spent half the night branding his skin with her needy acquiescence – and that was all it took to spit the raging fire back to life.

"You chose him!" grabbing her arm, waving the little rock in front of her face. "You're Penelope Lynch now! Or did you forget?"

The stinging slap was vile – so unlike his Baby Girl, that it tore a shocked gasp from her kissed bruised lips, as tears slipped down her reddened checks – instantly kicking in his protective nature; realizing it was he, who had caused that reaction, and that was all it took for the burden of remorse to creep down his spine and settle as bile in the pit of his gut.

"Baby," he whispered, holding her squirming form against him. "Please…look at me."

"T-That was…mean," she cried, twisting her wrist out of his hand, only to shove against his solid chest. "You…asshole!"

Manicured nails nipped at his skin as she fought back the sobs – though it was a losing battle, as the brazen woman of the night, crumbled before him.

"I love him…b-but…I'm not in love with him," she rambled incoherently, wiping away the tears, only to smudge her mascara. "And…like I have a shot…with you? Please! You never…once…asked me out! How was I supposed to know!" graveled fury shot at him as she found her voice. "It's always…always, been…you!" she sniffled, avoiding his gaze as he delicately, but firmly grasped her chin; needing to see the sincerity behind those hazel eyes, he loved so much.

"What are you saying?" taking a shuddering breath – a pivotal moment, he hadn't realized he had been waiting his whole life for.

His heart seized; plummeting when she nibbled on her bottom lip and shook her head – desperately trying to climb out of his lap. "Let me go!"

"Nu-uh!" he growled – releasing her, watching as she crawled away, only for him to grab that delicate ankle and yank her back across the mattress, where he quickly scrambled over her. "Tell me, Garcia!" angry, hot breath hit her face, and she tried covering her eyes – an avoidance tactic that he wouldn't allow; forcing him to grab her wrists and pin them to the side of her head. "Please, Baby…tell me."

"Why?" she mumbled, eyes glittering with raw passion. "It's too late, right?"

"Stop moving," he gritted out – feeling his dick betray the tension coiling within his strained muscles, and stir to life as she wiggled and bounced beneath him.

Then she froze; desperate understanding flickering across those burning hazel's and that coquettish little smirk – which she had mastered long ago; graced her lips and that wanton minx reemerged with a vengeance.

Wrapping her curvy legs around his lean waist, pointedly grinding that wet heat against his rigid member as her round tits bounced near his face – a tantalizing offer, he couldn't resist; dropping his head to greedily rest between her smooth, ivory slopes. That intoxicating aroma of sweet blossoms drifted over him like the luring call of a siren, and he had to take a breath…knowing he needed to take this moment, to memorize the smallest details of this night before it was gone forever.

Undulating his hips, pressing her supple body into the mattress as he rocked against her sensitive flesh between those creamy legs – eliciting a strangled moan from her parted lips as wide eyes stared up at him in defiance.

"Oh, come on Derek," she purred. "You can fuck me, but you can't love me…is that it?"

He reared back onto his knees; lifting her with him, only for her to drop back down in shock.

"Damn it, Penelope!" he shouted. "You know I love you!" rubbing a hand across his face, hating the scratch of prickling stubble across his neck. "I tell you every fucking day," he whispered, choking back the bristling anger that stung his eyes. "And yet, you _chose_ to walk down the aisle…with _him_!"

She rolled over, pushing away from him as she scurried off the bed, only to tangle in the discarded comforter and growl in frustration.

"As a friend!" she cried out. "You never once made a move to show me that it was more!" her fair skin was peppered with a heated blush, as she haughtily crossed her arms over her ample chest and glared. "I'm not a mind reader, Morgan!" she huffed, in exasperation.

"Oh bull shit!" easily climbing out of bed and stalking towards her – capturing his prey with swift dexterity. "You may be able to act stupid with him, but that shit ain't gonna work here, little girl!"

By the look on her face, he could have easily knocked her over with a feather – then she took a step back; eyes narrowing into angry slits "Excuse me!"

"You don't get to act like what we've had between us all these years, meant nothing to you!" he barked, following her back until she was trapped against the wall.

"Oh, like I was supposed to know you _loved, loved_ me," throwing her fingers up with exaggerated air quotes. "With all the bimbos crawling outta your bed every other month?" she spat; bubbling over with hysterical laughter.

"Oh, no you don't Princess," those obsidian eyes, glinted with years of tempered jealousy. "You don't' get to nitpick my dating life when you flounced Lynch around like some fucking trophy!"

"I did not!"

"Three years!" he growled. "Three fucking years, I had to sit by and watch you with that useless prick," the weight of his words crippled his plight, as memories of those two rushed through his mind like an abrasive taunt, making him step back and sit on the edge of the bed. "Jesus, Pen."

Silence infused the room – the only noise being her strangled whimpers and the roaring thunder outside.

"Look at us," throwing up his hands, indicating their naked bodies – though she was still wearing those blaring white trinkets; a cold, callous reminder of her wedding, and he had to once again bite back the shameful bile as it churned in his gut. "How did we get here, Baby Girl?"

"I don't know, Hot Stuff," she whispered; standing there shivering – looking lost and pitifully broken.

Clenching his jaw, feeling guilty for causing her pain – ignoring his own shredded heart, as he tried to calm down.

"I want to go home," came her simple plea – the final bullet in their wounded friendship.

Feeling the jagged, burning metal of the knife twist once more, he nodded and looked away – regretfully handing her his tuxedo jacket, before grabbing his pants.

 __ End of Flashback __

* * *

Leaving his soaked hoodie and sneakers inside the alcove behind his front door, he finally trudged his way into the warm comfort of his house – though it did little to relax his stiff, aching muscles.

Rubbing his neck, taking a shuddering breath only to growl in annoyance when that permeating scent of jasmine and lavender – that distinct, haunting aroma; filtered through his mind, clouding his senses.

Peeling off his pants and socks, he climbed the stairs to his room – seeking refuge inside a hot shower; needing the blaring heat to soothe, what his mind had no energy to console.

Flicking on the lamp as he entered his room…his breath caught, and he froze.

Sitting on the edge of his bed – wearing nothing but his old college football jersey; a soft maroon, that brought out the warm pinks of her cheeks and that flashy emerald lock in those tangled honey curls.

His heart soared; splintering, even as his chest caved in with pent up emotion, which he had gruelingly spent the last few hours trying to tamp down – and as the painful anger and nauseating hurt rolled through his body, he could only take a stumbling step forward and glare.

"Derek," voice a throaty whisper, as she nervously wrung her hands.

"What…are you doing here?" feeling that familiar tick of his jaw grit his teeth.

"I…I…," pushing up her glasses as her eyes darted around the room.

"Damn it!" he growled; shaking his head – trying to quickly build up those obliterated defenses, she had so easily infiltrated – before she took, what little was left of his shattered ego. "Don't fuck with me, Penelope!"

Those doe-like eyes flickered with fury only to soften with glistening tears, and he watched intently as her jaw clenched and she pointed that little nose in the air, then her back straightened and she stood, before taking a shuddering breath.

"I…I love you," a precise statement; sincere and unapologetic – shooting through his hardened demeanor, and knocking the wind right out of him. "It has always been you."

To be continued…


	5. IV

***Please read author's note***

 **A/N I do not own Criminal Minds. Hello everyone! As always thank you for the wonderful support! And for nominating me in the Profiler Choice Award (how exciting!), you all are too kind and should definitely go check out the other amazing stories on this site! Also, this story was supposed to be a little mini thing, but I came up with too many ideas...and rather than leaving it off where I originally intended to, I tweaked it and decided to go ahead and do a SEQUEL to this story, so keep a look out for that! And to those followers who read my other stories, all of them will be updated, in fact Two Wolves and a Lady is up next!  
**

 **Once again, this was ;) a short story to the song Wasp by Motionless in White.**

 **Warnings: Sexual Situations and Strong Language**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Acidic Lipstick**

At the end…for now:

* * *

 __ Flashback: Months Before __

"When were you going to tell me?" there was no mistaking that low, husky voice that could send heated shivers trailing down her spine – a distinct awareness that meant one thing…it was Derek who had spoken, and he was obviously pissed off.

Fingers; cobalt tipped and shaking, fluttered over her light up bumble bee necklace as her other hand shot up to adjust those quirky teal frames. Catching his reflection in her computer screen – arms crossed, chiseled jaw clenched as those expressive brows furrowed with offended disapproval and she gulped.

 _Oh, frack! Was she in trouble._

Her stomach somersaulted – coiling that nervous ball of energy, which had twisted into a furious knot over the weekend, having known this moment was bound to happen. Though admittedly, Garcia had been hoping that she was going to be able to slink away after work undetected; wanting to avoid this confrontation entirely, but considering her Chocolate Drop was now blocking the door…it was unfortunately, too late.

"Hello, my beautiful Adonis!" she chirped, taking out her ear piece and picking up her Wonder Woman mug of lukewarm coffee – needing to occupy her hands, and buy herself some much needed time as she slowly dared to swivel around.

Shaking his head, clicking his tongue in annoyance as those swirling amber's narrowed, but there was no masking the hurt that crept into the fine wrinkles around his eyes and brow.

"How was your flight back?" risking a smile; batting her long lashes – a cute tactic that normally would have worked, but when awkward silence greeted her, she had to admit defeat. Taking a shuddering breath; shoulders slumped with petulance. "I was going to tell you."

"When?" he barked, taking a long stride forward – consuming her space with the solid mass that was her best friend.

"Well…umm…when, uh…when you got back?" she cringed, taking a large sip of caffeine to ease her suddenly dry mouth, only to place it down and fiddle with her sparkling pom-pom pen instead.

"Are you _asking_ me…or _telling_ me?" he shot back, fingers digging into the taut skin of his elbow as he glared down at her.

"You were gone all week!" she countered; sticking her nose in the air – feeling overwhelmed and becoming annoyed with his callous demeanor.

"Nu-uh Baby Girl," a breath of raw vulnerability flashed across his face; instantly panging her sensitive heart with guilt. "This…," swiftly lifting her left arm up – letting the dim fluorescent light reflect off the taunting diamond. "Happened on Sunday night, and we didn't leave until Tuesday," nostrils flaring, with a look that bordered on scathing. "What'd you do, take it off during work… so I wouldn't see?"

His words were biting, and to her chagrin, absolutely justified.

Though, that didn't mean she had to like it.

Tears pricked her eyes and anger bristled over her like a blazing torrent – yanking her arm away as she bolted up; teetering on fluorescent stilettos.

"What's it to you!" she spat; waving her spunky pen around aggressively. "You left me no choice!"

He was on her in an instant – heated breath tickling her flouncing curls, while the hard planes of his chest fused perfectly with her own soft curves. It was a silent, forceful command that had trapped her; pinning her to the desk.

Letting out a squeal of surprise; having only a second to find balance, before he grasped her chin – fingers digging delicately, but firmly into her cheeks and drawing her wide eyes towards his own narrowed obsidian's.

"When are you going to stop lying to yourself?" he growled; leaning forward and capturing her lips with a scalding kiss that splintered her already floundering synapses and left her body limp – breathlessly clutching the smooth fabric of his gray shirt as she tried to anchor herself back down to earth.

His tongue darted out, trailing across her plump bottom lip only to latch on and nibble the spongy flesh, causing her back to arch; pressing her round tits into his chest as a desperate, longing mewl, slipped past those vanilla glossed lips.

Then, like a sneaky betrayal, her fingers crawled up his shoulder, dragging across the warm flesh of his neck to rest against the side of his head; pulling him closer – needing just an inkling of control in order to stay afloat, but Derek, being the take charge, dominating man that he was, wouldn't allow it. Instead he thrust his own hand into her luscious locks, threading his calloused fingers through to grab a handful of honeyed curls and yank her head back.

Penelope's mouth fell open in shock, only to feel that slithering heat snake up her body at that delicate dominance she had unknowingly been craving her whole life. Not hesitating, Derek deftly plunged his tongue into her mouth – scorching her senses and pooling slick heat between her legs.

Body squirming; embarrassed at her own reaction. Feeling a heated blush fuse her cheeks, unable to deny that she was infinitely turned on and frenzied with need – body practically thrumming; aching with desire.

Daring to lose all semblance of control – wanting him to fuck her, right here, up against her desk. Desperately wanting to know the weight of him inside of her as he took what he needed – knowing those sinewy muscles and brawn strength would be demanding; forcing her to feel and bringing her the pleasure her body lusted after.

And it was that scintillating thought that sent her eyes flying open; instantly catching sight of her engagement ring – sending her knees buckling, as she gasped for air.

Though he was relentless, holding on to her – keeping her body melded indecently against his. Hell, even his denim clad thigh had snuck between her legs; lifting the plum pencil skirt as he pressed pointedly against her heated center.

Causing her to freeze; dropping the pen she had still been holding as her own hips undulated forward with heady abandon.

Then his voice; thick and gravelly, floated over her "Or did you so easily forget Baby Girl…," he growled, dropping a hand to her stocking covered thigh – dragging those long fingers under the smooth divot of her knee, only to lift her leg and wrap it around his lean waist. "That I remember how you taste?" rocking into her, forcing her ass to slam into the edge of the desk. "Or that you curl those cute toes of yours and scream, very loudly…when you cum."

His words were so deliciously filthy – completely captivating her attention; puckering her nipples through the silk of her blouse as manicured nails dug harshly into his warm toffee skin – wanting to latch on to him, and never let go.

"You can cum on my fingers, Penelope," he hissed; hooded gaze unforgiving – pinning her to the spot. "And still marry…," releasing the strong hold of her hair, to trail slowly down the smooth column of her neck, across a peek of collar bone and then flutter over the large swells of her breasts. "Another man?" dropping his hand to cup the soft, heavy mound – kneading with controlled finesse, until his thumb grazed over the sensitive tip and greedily tweaked it.

An incoherent gargle of mumbled words, was his only response.

Watching her hazel eyes glaze over with that sensual appetite he knew all too well – having been hungry for the woman, standing so beautifully before him, since the first day she had walked into his life.

Penelope gasped; sensing that shift in atmosphere – one that seemed to balance so precariously on the edge of carnal lust and gentle tenderness, and that which only seemed to happen when she was around her delectable hunk of a best friend.

But as she once again spotted the ring; felt the cold metal marring her finger, and remembered the boyfriend who had proposed – everything suddenly felt intrinsically different.

Then a callous taunt; a whispered, doubting insecurity – one that continued to loom over every waking thought since that night; slithered through her body and churned the acidic anxiety in her gut.

That one night, barely a month ago.

That had the lure of alcohol.

That was coiled with years of flirty banter, pent up frustration, and the strained denial of attraction that had been festering between the dynamic duo for years.

It was a minor slip.

At least, that's what Penelope kept telling herself, though she wasn't sure if even she believed that pathetic white lie anymore.

She had needed to forget; having gotten into a major blow out with Kevin – arguing for the umpteenth time about her dedication to her BAU family; spitting fire when she had to defend her friendship with Derek – not allowing a single bad mouthed word about her Hot Stuff to even enter the argument.

It had been a week long, mini break up.

One that ended with Penelope seeking comfort in the arms of the man, who she never thought she could have. Having always felt achingly unworthy. Never wanting to tempt fate and lose the closest thing she knew to be…love.

True, unrequited love.

Foolishly believing it was one-sided and should remain that way. It was safer.

But after several tequila shots and miffed emotional upheaval – it was that first gentle caress upon her thigh; an innocent gesture which held just enough poised agility that could so easily lose control, that had her leaning forward and taking the kiss she had spent years fantasizing about.

It was teeth clattering, tongue twisting bliss. It was wet and sloppy – hot, mind blowing perfection, that tore the breath from her lungs and altered the world on its axis.

It had her parting her thighs; as his fingers delved under her skirt and worked their magic – easily drawing breathy pants and guttural moans from her smeared ruby lips, as an earth shattering orgasm propelled her body into electric waves of pure sensuous euphoria.

And as the blazing heat faded; cruelly replaced by her cellphone vibrating against the coffee table with Kevin's distinct ringtone.

Instantly squandering any further passion between the debauch pair, as Penelope scrambled to leave before she collapsed with the shameful guilt that had tainted the intimate moment.

The clearing of a throat, as one hand snaked further up her skirt to squeeze the flesh of her ass, as Derek took his time rolling her swollen nipple with the other – brought her wandering mind back to the present.

Back to the confrontation she had so blatantly lost.

"So you tell me _Garcia_ ," gritting her last name out like an infection, and rightfully so. "How I left you no choice."

He stepped back so suddenly, causing her to tumble – knocking over case files as she struggled to right herself; tossing him a glare of confusion, only to feel her chest cave-in as he turned on his heel and walked out of her lair, leaving her to quickly adjust herself – shocked to find a peep of scarlet lace peeking out of her blouse.

Tears pricked her eyes as remorse festered and churned viciously in her gut; standing there, trembling with something that could only be akin to grief.

 __ End of Flashback __

* * *

It was this memory that had brought Penelope to sobbing tears inside her apartment, after having been dropped off, from what had to be the most awkward car ride of her life.

Frozen in the hollow warmth of her living room; shivering from the frigid anxiety that had settled deep within her bones, as her heart thudded achingly inside her chest – trying to find any semblance of the former Penelope as she wrapped the tuxedo jacket around herself, only to catch her lopsided coronet in the mirror.

Traitorous words; each significantly deprecating than the last, wormed its way through her scattered mind as she tried to understand how she ended up fucking Derek on the night she had wedded Kevin.

A bubble of laughter, of shocking disbelief, spilled from her mouth and minutes slowly ticked away, until the energy seeped warily from her body, and there were no more tears left to cry.

Dropping Derek's tux, standing there in the white lingerie; a stark reminder that twisted the degrading guilt once more – she took a shuddering breath and peeled the soft silk and gartered lace away from her body.

Leaving her naked, exposed, and painfully vulnerable.

It was in this defining moment, when she looked back up into the mirror – wanting to discover what Derek could possibly see in her.

How could he see anything worth keeping when she was possibly the worst person in the world. It hadn't even been ten hours into her marriage and she was already a liar and a cheater.

And worst of all; choosing to take this glimmering moment to be honest with herself…she had loved every minute of it. Would do it all over again, in a heartbeat.

The conclusion was jarring; nearly unsettling, and as she admitted it, accepted it – came to terms with the fact that it was Derek, had always been…Derek, who she loved.

That simple discovery and the lingering remnants of her memory – was the only encouraging thing she needed to realize how much of a fool she had been.

That she should have chased after him when he had left her flustered and wickedly turned on inside her lair. She hadn't done it then.

But she did do it tonight.

It was how she ending up; scouring for patience as she waited for Derek to return home. Hating that he was out in the storm. Wanting him back home, needing him to be safe, and in her arms.

Her body, still slick with heat, pulsed with an elusive release that left her lingering on the precipice of aching desire; hell, she could still taste and smell him on her. It was a cruel punishment, but one that she would bare.

Then to her relief, the front door slammed shut; knowing it was now or never. She braced herself and when he stepped through the door, standing in those alluring black Calvin Kleins – looking bewildered and unabashedly hopeful.

Penelope knew she had made the right decision. She just had to convince him of it.

"Derek," she croaked out, nervously wringing her hands.

"What…are you doing here?" he gritted out; eyes narrowed as they grazed over her.

"I…I…," pushing up her glasses; eyes darting around the room, needing to find that little bit of strength to get her words out.

"Damn it!" he growled; shaking his head. "Don't fuck with me, Penelope!"

Straightening her back, taking a shuddering breath – she took a chance.

"I…I love you," a precise statement; sincere and unapologetic. "It has always been you."

* * *

Sitting in the hotel room of his honeymoon suite; jaw clenched as he twirled the letter in his hand, while the thick manila folder sat upon his lap.

His wife had been gracious enough to stop by; making a sudden appearance at one in the morning to tell him that the marriage was over. That it had been a mistake, and she was sorry.

Had even been so kind to hand him the letter and folder, and he didn't need to be a profiler to know that they were annulment documents. Penelope, being the thorough techie that she was, would of course know exactly what was needed in this fucked up scenario to get out of it.

Crumpling the letter up, not needing to read her fancy scrawl – he tossed it across the room, only to catch sight of the red and pink petals littering the white duvet. The now empty champagne bottle, the spoiled chocolate fruits – all leftovers of a night that had never gotten started.

Growling, he took a sip of alcohol, unaware of the bitter taste as it burned his throat and coiled in the pit of his gut. Fueling his rage at being humiliated on the most important day of his life.

Lifting the folder; fingers clutching the thick paper – ripping, tearing it apart, until all that remained where scattered shreds.

His phone vibrated; signaling a notification. Finishing another little bottle, before tossing it on the floor – he reached over to the nightstand and picked up his cell.

Frowning when the flashing GPS dot stopped at that familiar address – rolling his eyes at how predictable Penelope really was. Hating how she could so easily throw away their life together; leaving him stranded, and all alone.

Twirling the gold wedding band across his stubby digit; letting the soothing action relax his mind as his eyes drifted towards the little folded card that read _Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Lynch._ It was a cruel jab to his already dented armor; sending nasty fury blistering in his gut – grinding his teeth; he clutched the cellphone once more.

Cursing the man who had stolen his wife, he opened another bottle, quickly chugging it down, leaning back against the headboard – pathetically planning to spend the rest of the night watching the tracker, which he had sneakily set up on his wife's phone a few months ago, as it pinged over Derek's house.

It was self-inflicting torture.

One that he found satisfying pleasure in.

Images of all the cold spiteful; deliciously vindictive things that he wanted to do to Mrs. _Lynch_ and her little hound dog of a _best friend_ , lurked around his vengeful mind; heightened by the intoxicating lure of alcohol, thrumming through his veins.

Then the image of Morgan rutting on top of his Plum Sauce flashed in his mind, and his gut churned, sending the cellphone flying across the room – hitting the wall and shattering on impact.

He had been so blindly foolish to believe that Morgan wasn't a threat.

Kevin, would not be making that mistake again.

* * *

 **The End…**

 **For Now.**


End file.
